


Sometimes the only way to gain XP is by grinding

by weakinteraction



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives and Kim's first time together ends up having particular significance for Knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the only way to gain XP is by grinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



Kim walked backwards into her bedroom, pulling Knives gently along with her. Every few steps, Knives would stop and drag Kim back for another eager kiss. Eventually, though, they made it onto the bed, fumbling their way to a position halfway up it.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. They kissed again, Kim initiating it this time. She put her hand on Knives' side, sliding it gently underneath the fabric of her blouse.

` **PLAYER ONE: READY** `

"This is really happening," Knives said, almost bursting with excitement.

"Yes," Kim said, as calmly as she could, "it is." She kissed her again.

` **WAITING FOR PLAYER TWO** `  
` 10 `  
` 9 `  
` 8 `

"I mean, it is if you want to," Kim added.

` 7 `

"I ... Yes, yes, I do, definitely I do." Knives gave a nervous little laugh. "I'm just--"

` 6 `

But the number only hovered for a moment before changing to:

` **PLAYER TWO: READY** `

` CO-OP MODE `

Kim just about managed to avoid letting her relief show as an audible sigh. After so long stuck in solo mode, the last thing she wanted was a versus encounter. She hadn't thought Knives would be the type, but you could never be sure.

The words faded away, leaving just their two arousal bars in Kim's peripheral vision.

"You're smiling," Knives said. "You don't smile."

"I smile! I smile plenty. I definitely smile in situations like this." She removed her hand from Knives' side, moving it to start unbuttoning her blouse. Knives reached across to try to pull Kim's sweater off at the same time. This proved difficult.

"Tell you what," Kim said through a mouthful of wool. "Why don't we both just undress ourselves?" She wriggled out of the sweater and threw it onto the floor, then quickly stripped down to her underwear.

"OK," Knives giggled, unbuttoning herself slowly. Kim tried not to feel too self-conscious about how obviously her arousal bar was growing as Knives revealed her bra. Then again, Knives herself was clearly getting pretty turned on.

Knives hesitated before removing her trousers, but once she had she seemed to become much more confident. She slid on top of Kim, kissing down her neck and sliding a hand down her outer thigh. All Knives's movements seemed desperate, frenetic; Kim wanted to be turned on, but she felt more as though she was under attack. If she had felt self-conscious about her arousal bar before, she really hoped Knives didn't notice it dropping fractionally each time she did something else.

"Knives, just ... slow down, OK?""

"Sorry," Knives said with a frown. "Was I ... was I not good?"

Kim kissed her. "No, no," she said. "But _slow down_." Kim kissed her again, more forcefully. "Tell you what, why don't you just ..." Kim managed to grab hold of Knives' hips and roll her back onto the bed. "Lie back and let me ..."

"OK," Knives said.

Kim snuggled herself up close to Knives and kissed her on the lips once more, then trailed kisses across her collar bone, down her arm and back up it. Knives occasionally gave little judders of delight as though she was tingling all over. As she arrived back at Knives' torso, she pulled the material of her bra to one side to kiss her breast. Knives gasped, but Kim noticed that it didn't seem to be making much impact on her arousal bar, so she moved further downwards, putting her hand on Knives' hip as she kissed her way down her belly.

"Is this good?" Knives said, just as Kim was about to reach the top of her panties.

"Very good," Kim said. "You're very sexy."

"I feel like I'm not really doing anything," Knives said.

"You're being very sexy," Kim said, as she started to slide Knives' panties off. Once they were removed, Kim scooted down to the bottom of the bed. Knives parted her thighs to allow her to rest her head between them. "Very, _very_ sexy," Kim said, as the scent of Knives' pussy reached her. She didn't need the arousal bar now to tell her how turned on Knives was.

Kim began by placing a gentle kiss on Knives' clit, before beginning to slowly lick her way up her pussy, alternating from one side to the other a few times before parting her labia with her tongue. Knives groaned at that, and her arousal bar extended to nearly its maximum. Kim adopted a steady rhythm and Knives' arousal bar began to pulse in time with it.

"That's Herself the Elf," Knives said suddenly.

Kim's arousal bar shrank in humiliation and she withdrew a little way down the bed. She hadn't been intending to use a Sex Bob-omb drum line but clearly they were deeply embedded in her subconscious.

"Do another one," Knives said, just as she was contemplating backing out of the encounter altogether.

"Seriously?" Kim said.

Knives nodded vigorously. "When I used to ... think about you ..."

It took Kim a moment to realise Knives had tailed off completely. "I like the idea of you 'thinking about' me," she said in an attempt at encouragement.

Knives swallowed and said, "You know how you used to announce the band and count in the first song? That feeling of tension in the air between the first clash of the drumsticks and the first actual note. That's the closest my memory came to what I was imagining. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Kim said. She wasn't entirely sure she did but her arousal bar starting to grow again certainly suggested that Knives had said something that appealed to her subconscious at least. She wriggled back up between Knives's thighs and began licking again.

"Launchpad McQuack!" Knives said with a giggle a few bars later.

"That's not the actual title of the song," Kim growled into Knives's mound, before starting once again, more slowly this time.

Knives seemed to take a while longer this time, but maybe she was just enjoying it. "Erasmus the Enchanter," she said finally.

Kim lifted her head momentarily. "Wow, you really were our number one fan, weren't you?" She returned to licking Knives' pussy, and slid a finger inside her for good measure. She crooked it upwards and found Knives' G-spot, rubbing it quickly as she concentrated on flicking her tongue across Knives' clit, now extremely hard.

Kim saw Knives' arousal bar glowing with a rainbow pattern before fading away. Knives herself gave a loud groan, and then was silent.

"Knives? Are you OK?" Kim had never KO'd someone with sex before, but she'd heard that it could happen.

Knives gave another incoherent groan. Kim extracted herself from between her legs and wriggled back up the bed.

"I've never... I mean... I think..."

OK, good, she wasn't KO'd. Kim started to wonder if she'd just given Knives her first ever orgasm. Surely not?

Knives turned to her. Her face was flushed with sweat but more than that, her skin seemed to be glowing faintly. "I think-- Kim, _I just levelled up_."

Kim suppressed an involuntary stab of jealousy: it was a couple of years now since she'd last levelled. If they _had_ been in versus mode, all that XP would have been hers ... She rejected the thought as unworthy just as she noticed another glow.

"Hey, look." Kim nudged Knives to roll over to face the bedside cabinet. "You got an item."

Knives reached for it and it popped open, revealing a small but powerful-looking vibrator.

` **VIBRANIUM DILDO** `  
` +3 to manual stimulation `  
` Bonus Feat: Multiple Orgasms `

"But I don't ... I mean, I never even got the chance to take a ... sex toy proficiency or whatever." She looked back at Kim. "Catholic school, y'know?"

Kim kissed her shoulder. "I've got a few skill points in it," she said quietly.

Knives reached for it just as it was about to vanish. She turned to Kim and passed it to her. "Show me?"


End file.
